Ramen
by Fudando69
Summary: BaekYeol diem-dieman, dan gara-gara ramen, suasana pun semakin mencair. BAEKYEOL Fanfiction EXO Rated G Ficlet Yaoi/Boy x Boy


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: /fckyeahLJOE **Facebook :** Ando Nakamaru

**3. Judul** : Ramen

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Ficlet

**5. Cast :** Baekyeol (EXO Baekhyun & EXO Chanyeol)

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: SM Ent

**A/N :**

Author buat ff ini karena kesel dengan banyaknya KrisYeol moment, apalagi rumor-rumor yang katanya Baekyeol 'pisah ranjang'. Jadi sebagai Uke, author merasa kasian pada Baekhyun yang harus gigit jari ngeliat KrisYeol moment bertebaran hahaha

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

**xXx**

Suasana di kamar itu tetap gelap meskipun lampu tidur sudah dinyalakan. Lampu yang menyala redup itu hanya bisa menerangi sekitarnya saja. Cahaya menyinari sebagian tubuh sosok yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Sosok itu menggeliat, seperti seseorang yang sedang gelisah.

Sosok itu membuka matanya, mengerjap untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya."Aish, perutku lapar sekali," Gumam anak itu.

Ia meringis sambil memegang perutnya. Akibat kesibukannya, Park Chanyeol, nama anak itu, belum makan seharian itu. Rapper dari sebuah boy grup itu pulang hampir tengah malam. Dan saking lelahnya, ia pun langsung tertidur lelap di atas ranjangannya yang hangat.

Namun, saat matahari bahkan belum terbit, ia sudah terjaga akibat perutnya yang keroncongan. Chanyeol melirik jam weker di sampingnya, masih pukul 03.00 dini hari, pikirnya.

Remaja bertubuh tinggi itu pun menyingkap selimutnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa lapar yang di rasakannya. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, sekedar mencari secuil makanan di dalam kulkas.

"Aku harap D.O menyimpan makanan di kulkas," Chanyeol berharap.

Kegelapan terasa saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyalakan lampu karena ia sudah hapal betul di mana letak dapurnya. Seperti seorang penyusup, anak bertubuh tinggi itu menyelinap di antara kegelapan, melewati ruang istirahat hingga akhirnya sampai di belokan yang menuju dapur.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya saat melihat lampu dapur menyala. Ia pikir siapa yang masih ada di dapur pada jam segini, tak mungkin DO juga, karena meskipun 'hobbinya' adalah bersih-bersih dapur, tak mungkin DO membersihkannya hingga pagi buta seperti itu.

Chanyeol menengok ke arah dapur saat ke dua matanya menemukan sesosok orang yang di kenalnya, Byun Baekhyun. Saat itu Byun Baekhyun, salah satu vokalis EXO, sedang melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kulkas.

Chanyeol hendak berbalik ke kamarnya saat ke dua matanya tiba-tiba beradu pandang dengan mata kecil Baekhyun. Namja yang di juluki Happy Virus itu salah tingkah, sementara Baekhyun tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau lapar ya?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Jelas sekali ia tak mungkin tiba-tiba kabur begitu saja.

"Kau sedang apa, Baek?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku mau membuat ramen. Kau mau?" Ujar Baekhyun menawari. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Kau duduk saja, biar sekalian ku buatkan." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia kemudian duduk di meja makan dan menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Selama Baekhyun membuat ramen, tidak ada satupun dari ke duanya yang membuka suara. Chanyeol duduk diam sementara Baekhyun terus mengaduk-aduk ramen yang berada di dalam panci, padahal sebenarnya itu tidak perlu di lakukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ramen sudah matang. Baekhyun langsung membawa panci panas berisi ramen itu dengan hati-hati ke atas meja makan, sementara Chanyeol mengambil 2 mangkuk dan 2 pasang membuka tutup panci dan uap panas langsung membungbung, menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah saling duduk berhadapan di depan panci ramen.

"Hmm, tampaknya terlihat enak," Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau bahkan belum mencobannya, Yeol," Katanya.

Chanyeol tersipu malu, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Aku serius, dari baunya saja sudah terasa enak," Ujarnya bersikeras.

"Sudahlah, makan saja!" Seru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung mengambil mangkuk dan mulai memakan ramen langsung dari pancinya.

"Selamat makan..." Seru ke duanya.

Selama mereka menyantap ramennya, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Hening sekali, hanya suara 'sruput' yang terdengar canggung sungguh terasa di antara mereka. Bagaimana bisa 2 orang paling heboh di EXO bisa diam dan tenang seperti itu, padahal keduanya di kenal sebagai pasangan tukang rusuh di grupnya.

Baekhyun menaruh kembali sumpitnya, dan kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Eoh, Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Nde, Aku sudah kenyang, Kau makan saja yang banyak," Katanya

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Ia pergi mengambil 2 buah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Dia kembali lagi seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo," Chanyeol berterima kasih, sementara Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursinya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menyelesaikan makannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini," Ucap Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kita semua sangat sibuk," Jawab Chanyeol sambil memasukan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau sengaja menghindariku,"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar kata-kata namja di hadapannya itu. Baekhyun langsung menyodorkan kembali air putih yang langsung di terima Chanyeol.

"Ya, kenapa kau berpikir aku menghindarimu, eoh?!" Seru Chanyeol setelah meneguk segelas air putih.

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba salah tingkah, "Ah, sudahlah," Kilahnya.

Chanyeol kembali memakan ramennya, sementara Baekhyun memandang namja bercuping lebar itu dengan penuh curiga.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan-jangan benar kalau selama ini kau menghindariku, eoh!" Tebak Baekhyun seraya menyipitkan ke dua matanya yang kecil.

"Ah, mungkin itu cuman perasaanmu saja!""Tapi perasaanku biasanya selalu benar loh," Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat gelisah. Siapa sangka ternyata Baekhyun bisa membalas kata-katanya dengan telak.

Chanyeol meletakan sumpitnya, kemudian memandang Baekyun dengan ke dua mata bulatnya.

"Sejujurnya aku memang menghindarimu, Baek."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Bukan seperti itu, Baek, kau tidak salah apapun padaku," Kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku? Jujur aku merasa kesepian karena kau tiba-tiba mengacuhkanku." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau kan punya Luhan Hyung, mana bisa kau bilang kesepian." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menyindir.

"Ya, kenapa kau bawa-bawa Luhan Hyung? Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu dekat dengan Luhan Hyung!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

"Astaga, Yeol, kami kan cuman berteman!"

"Tapi kau terlalu dekat dengannya, Baek!" Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh.

Baekhyung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Suasana yang tadi tenang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas saat keduanya harus berdebat.

"Astaga, Yeol, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Aku dan Luhan Hyung tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, sama seperti kau dekat dengan Kris Hyung." Ungkap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Tapi itu berbeda!" Seru namja berperawakan tinggi itu.

"Apanya yang beda? Apa foto-foto mesra KrisYeol di internet itu terlihat berbeda, eoh?!" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya, pabo!" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. "Sedekat-dekatnya aku dengan Luhan Hyung, setidaknya aku tak pernah berfoto mesra dengannya!" Lanjutnya dengan setengah emosi.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Chanyeol terlihat menahan rasa kesalnya, sementara Baekhyun berusaha menahan krsytal-krystal bening yang ada di pelupuk matanya.

"Lagi pula aku dan Luhan Hyung itu sama-sama Uke. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?!"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, "Ck, Aku tidak percaya padanya. Luhan Hyung itu seperti rubah betina, Uke tapi kadang-kadang suka bertingkah seperti seorang Seme!" Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ya, berani sekali kau mengatai Luhan Hyung, apa kau tidak ngaca, saat kau bersama Kris Hyung, tampang dan sikapmu itu Uke banget. Menjijikan sekali!" Sindir Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak - ,"

"Iya, seperti itulah kamu!" Balas Baekhyun dengan sengit.

Chanyeol tercengang, ia sadar dirinya kalah berdebat dengan namja bertubuh mungil di hadapannya itu. Meskipun dirinya pintar bicara, sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk membungkam Baekhyun yang lebih cerewet darinya itu."Sudahlah, aku anggap kau hanya cemburu saja,"

"Aku? Cemburu? Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca pada dirimu sendiri, Park Chanyeol?" Decak Baekhyun tak percaya.

Baekhyun tak kuat lagi, beberapa tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sesekali fanboy SNSD itu terisak pelan.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. "Mianhae, aku akui kalau aku memang cemburu," Katanya mengakui.

"Kau tahu, aku rindu dengan masa-masa debut kita pertama kali. Dengan tegasnya kau mengakui kedekatan kita pada semua orang. Kau selalu memujiku, dan menomor satukanku dalam setiap pilihanmu," Baekhyun mengenang masa-masa debutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyung mengusap air matanya, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tapi sekarang kau berbeda, Yeol. Kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku begitu saja. Jujur aku jadi sedih." Katanya.

"Jadi itu alasan kau jadi semakin dekat dengan Luhan Hyung. Apa kau sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatku cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku melihat wawancaramu yang katanya kau tidak menganggapku unik lagi. Aku pikir kau sudah bosan denganku, jadi lebih baik aku menjauh dan mencari teman lain, dalam hal ini Luhan Hyung." Ungkap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Bodoh, itu kan cuman bercanda, kenapa kau menganggapnya serius," Kata Chanyeol dengan nada normal.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan lembut, "Lalu kenapa kau jadi dekat dengan Kris Hyung? Aku pikir kau sudah benar-benar bosan denganku," Lirih Baekhyung.

"Astaga, Baek, aku dekat dengan Kris Hyung bukan berarti aku bosan denganmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak bosan denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, Baek, aku sangat kesepian saat kau tak ada di sisiku," Ungkap Chanyeol.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Yeol." Kata Baekhyun dengan malu-malu, segurat rona merah tampak terlihat di pipinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tersenyum sumringah. Senang sekali kesalah pahaman yang selama ini terjadi telah terselesaikan.

Selama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling ber lovey dovey, di sudut ruangan sesosok namja berkulit putih bersih tampak sedang bersandar pada tembok dengan wajah malas.

"Apa dramanya sudah selesai?" Ucap namja itu dengan malas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak saja terkejut, mereka langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan kaget bukan main saat melihat sang maknae EXO K di sana.

"Sehun, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada terkejut.

Sehun, sang maknae EXO K itu tampak berpikir-pikir, "Sejak Chanyeol Hyung ngatain My Lulu rubah betina," Jawab Sehun sekaligus menyindir Chanyeol yang kini tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Kau menguping. Sungguh sangat tidak sopan!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak sengaja, kalian saja yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku," Kilah Sehun membela diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lebih baik kalian pacaran saja sana. Obrolan kalian sudah seperti pasangan kekasih saja."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyung langsung salah tingkah. Kalau di pikir-pikir status hubungan mereka memang masih belum jelas. Pacaran? Tentu saja belum. Hanya teman? Tapi pertengkaran mereka tidak wajar untuk pasangan yang hanya berteman saja.

Baekhyun tersipu malu. Sebenarnya ia menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi sampai sekarang hal itu tak pernah di lakukan namja berjuluk Happy Virus itu.

Namun obrolannya dengan Chanyeol pagi ini membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih percaya diri dengan hubungan di antara mereka. Maka Baekhyun pun sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu di 'tembak' oleh Chanyeol.

Karena bagaimanapun hanya akan ada ChanBaek di dunia ini, tak ada KrisYeol ataupun LuBaek.

**~FIN~**

**xXx**


End file.
